Fourteen Flowers
by Thrae Elddim
Summary: Each flower has a meaning, the powerful families of Konoha teach their children. Sasuke has forgotten all about it until they start arriving on his doorstep 14 days before Christmas. Will the anonymous sender be able to melt the ice around his heart?
1. Gardenia

Sasuke scowled darkly as new booths sprang up all around town selling cheap trinkets for the holidays. He hated the Christmas season. Not because everybody was happy and carefree like anybody else thought, but rather-

No, he wouldn't let himself think of it. Distinctly Sasuke heard whispers of the villagers, felt eyes on him as he bustled down the snow-covered street. His mood grew even darker; he knew that they pitied him still because his family was dead.

They had no reason to. He had proven to be an acceptable shinobi, had he not? Either way he didn't want their pity or gifts. Uchiha Sasuke was fine by himself.

A girl tried offering him a sugared plum right then while he was in thought. As he shrugged off her attention he felt a bit like a Scrooge. It was a bit funny really, but avengers don't laugh.

The compound reached his view so suddenly that it was actually somewhat of a shock to Sasuke's senses. For a second he blinked, trying to remember what he had originally gone out for before he sealed himself inside the deserted "mini-town" again, so to speak.

'Oh yeah, a couple of baubles for Sakura and Naruto,' he mentally sighed, tempted to shake his head in exasperation. The last time he hadn't given them even a grumble about having a happy holiday he had been put through a few walls. This time Sasuke would avid that pitfall no matter what.

The town had been so wrapped up in "the spirit of Christmas" that immediately the boy had forgotten about his mission, wanting to get away from all the prying eyes. It was unsettling for him.

As Sasuke let himself in the gate and continued down the road to his house, memories of Christmases long past trickled into his mind. The tears of happiness in his mother's eyes as she saw her entire family in the living room waiting for her. Itachi's surprise when he noticed that the smaller Uchiha boy had actually given him something.

Immediately anger began to fester in his chest. It was all his brother's selfishness that had caused him so much suffering. Uchiha Itachi needed to die the same painful death he had given his family.

There was something off. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, searching for the source of his unease. He could find nothing visually wrong and frowned.

Then he noticed a flower dropped almost carelessly on the front porch of his house. No, he corrected himself as he edged nearer. It was placed with such delicacy and precision that not one petal was bent.

There was no chakra infused in it so it most likely wasn't a threat. But there was something strange about the entire situation…

A slight tint of pink went to Sasuke's cheeks and his eyes widened. Someone had left a gardenia for him. His hand felt something like a shock when he touched the stem of the heavily-laden blossom, but it wasn't unpleasant. It was quite warm and tingly in fact….

"No way… This is all a joke," he muttered sourly, walking inside "This is just one of those stupid fan girls trying to get my attention. It's not gonna work."

'Even if someone did know the meaning of this…' he left that thought unspoken, remembering how he was required to learn the meanings of different flowers. According to Sasuke's parents it would help him woo a possible mate but he had never really believed it would do anything except irritate him.

In that instance he had been right. The trouble had indeed come, just sooner than he had thought. The gardenia meant joy and "I love you in secret", two of the things that he certainly did NOT want.

For a minute he was resolved to just dump the troublesome thing in the garbage when he passed but couldn't bring himself to do it. "I'm going soft," Sasuke snorted, putting the fragrant bloom in a glass of water.

For a moment he stared at the flower, quite content. It looked quite nice sitting on the window sill, velvety soft white petals shining silver in the light. Then he realized what he was doing and slapped himself on the forehead.

'Good gods, get yourself together man!' Sasuke groaned, hobbling into the shower room. Suddenly he was extremely tired.

This would be one long season, he knew instinctively.

--XD--EOC--XD--

How'd ya like it so far? It was a plot bunny that refused to leave me alone so I wrote it down… And I actually like it. That's the scary part.

Review please!!

Love, -Thrae Elddim


	2. Larkspur

Welcome to the second chapter!

Chapter 2: Larkspur

Sasuke had gone to bed with a tired and irritated mind last night. He had woken with a groggy and confused one. All thanks to one fragile flower that he had found on his doorstep.

'Gods, I was never affected this badly when an admirer left chocolate or flowers for me before!' briefly he was tempted to brain himself against the wall. Then he remembered he had to kill Itachi first.

A small growl ripped itself from Sasuke's throat. The damn criminal was taking over his mind, one brain cell at a time. 'I need to get out of the compound for a bit. Relax. Go cloud-watching with Shikimaru maybe. Or maybe even take Sakura to- HOLD IT!' he mentally screamed 'Okay, now I know I'm going crazy…'

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME TODAY?!" Sasuke didn't even notice he had actually screamed it out loud until he heard birds take flight. "Ugh…"

Without breakfast or even a drink he slammed the shoji open, intent on beating Naruto into a bloody pulp when they trained and not getting bothered by anything so trivial as a flower. That plan however, was thrown out the window when Sasuke found a piece of pale lavender larkspur set in the exact same place as the gardenia. This one had a piece of ribbon tied to the stem that was the exact shade of his Sharingan. It was rather touching in a disturbing way.

'Who the hell has seen it enough to be able to pick out its exact colour?' he wondered incredulously, mind still trying to twist around the concept of receiving flowers at all.

It was only while Sasuke was pondering the flower that somewhere along the lines he had picked up that he realized something… He was late to training.

'Shit!' the Uchiha yelled mentally 'I'm turning into Kakashi!' On the inside he shuddered in mental agony at the image.

Without a second thought he ripped out of the compound, determined to not be Kakashi as he was afraid of. Every second that ticked by Sasuke's heart pounded harder until he felt that it was about to burst out of his chest. The faded red bridge only seemed to get farther away the harder he ran… Until suddenly he was there.

They were all looking at him oddly. Kakashi blinked and seemed to raise an eyebrow from how the skin around his eye stretched. Sakura's mouth was hanging open a few inches and her eyes resembled green-patterned dinner plates. Naruto meanwhile…

Sasuke resisted the urge to pummel him into the ground, eye twitching. This idiot was literally rolling on the ground laughing himself to tears. Somehow Naruto avoided suffocation, but really the Uchiha would rather he died than cackled "HAHAHAHAHA! SASU-TEME'S NOTHING BUT A BIG SOFTIE THAT LIKES PICKING FLOWERS!"

For a second he blinked, clueless. Then Sasuke realized he was still clutching the piece of larkspur in his fist tightly, almost crushing the stem. "Hn," he snorted, turning away to hide a breif blush.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any more embarrassing, Kakashi decided to butt in. "Ah, did you bring that for Sakura-chan?" he asked, a sly tone to his voice that Sasuke really didn't like.

"No," he answered shortly. Realising that they wouldn't leave him alone until they got a proper explanation, he sighed. "Someone left this on my doorstep," Sasuke muttered just loud enough for them to hear "I didn't think to let it go when I realized I was late. So bugger off if you have a problem with it."

Sakura seemed to get out of her depression, as there was a fire to her eyes. As always, it set off alarm bells in Sasuke's mind. That determination always signaled a renewed resolve to get him to go out with her, the last thing he wanted.

To cut her off before she had the chance to start, Sasuke opened his mouth to ask about the mission. Instead he ended up getting cut off by Kakashi.

"Hm," the man said thoughtfully "Was this the first flower to arrive?" His dark eye had a glimmer of mischief now.

'Damn it being impossible to lie to him!' Sasuke cursed the man's knowledge of body language profusely. "There was a gardenia before, in full bloom," he snorted.

"Someone has another admirer!" teased Kakashi, doing his infamous eye crinkle.

Naruto only laughed harder, tears starting up.

Sasuke felt the urge to blush again. "Just give us the mission already," he grumbled.

"If that's how you're going to be about it," sighed Kakashi, shaking his head dolefully and wagging a finger at Sasuke "We're training with Team Gai today. So be prepared to mess up your gorgeous hair-" He shot a look at Sakura, who turned away, face matching her hair.

"Not be able to wash the dirt stains out of that orange jacket-" Obviously for Naruto, who looked like a mother whose chick had been threatened.

"And get your faces wiped in the dirt." Obviously for Sasuke, who had his trademark smirk back on.

"But as always, give them hell," finished Kakashi, looking as though he had been reading off of cue cards. He probably was, Sasuke figured, to have come up with such an "inspiring" speech at the last minute.

Somehow he still felt the energy radiating off of Naruto as the dobe screamed "LET'S GO THEN!" It was loud enough to deafen the local wildlife and half the town, Sasuke figured with an even more devious smirk.

Team seven began walking towards their normal training grounds, with Sasuke thinking extremely deeply in the back of the group. 'Why can't I just let go of these flowers?' he thought, frustrated with himself 'I mean, they're just from some annoying fan girl exactly like Sakura for the love of everything cheesy!'

"Because deep, deep down you're hoping they're from him," replied a sneaky little voice in the back of his brain. It sounded rather like Itachi, to Sasuke's deep shock.

With that, he feigned shock and stupidity. 'Who?'

The little voice didn't reply, but the images more than answered his self-imposed question. Long, luxurious deep brown hair that he could run his fingers through all day… It was almost enough in itself to make Sasuke sigh with a day-dreamy smile exactly like the one Sakura tended to wear around him.

"And here I thought that I'd have an actual opponent," stated a familiar deep voice mockingly from behind him "But instead I got a lovesick fool."

Sasuke snorted, whirling around.

There stood the object of his desires, standing with his arms crossed and a conceited smirk on his femininely pretty face: Hyuuga Neji. The boy was all porcelain skin, lithe muscle and gorgeous long deep brown hair… Just the sight of his waist-length mane made Sasuke want to drool.

It was true that he liked long hair. He just never said anything about liking girls in general, never mind specifics. It was amusing to watch the fools fight over his attention.

But right now (and for the past couple of months) Sasuke's attention was all for Neji. The smirk on the older boy's face made a shiver of anticipation run down his spine.

"Frightened, little sparrow?" the Hyuuga taunted, leaning against a tree.

A breif tightening of Sasuke's lips was all that showed of his sparking temper, or at least that was what he hoped. "Let's just get training," he growled, getting into a fighting pose.

"Very well," Neji agreed, walking to the center of the path and sinking into the trademark Gentle Fist stance "I have a new move I was hoping to try anyways."

Now Sasuke was on guard as he examined his opponent. 'Alright, Gentle Fist users are close-range combatants,' he reminded himself 'So if I keep out of range of his body I'll be fine. Unless that new move is a distance attack… Whatever. Time to act.'

--XD--

Sasuke lay on the ground panting, trying to catch his breath. It was most likely near dusk by now he judged, surprised. "We've been sparring all day," he mumbled, lifting his head just enough to see the Hyuuga boy at the other end of the clearing.

Or at least that's where he was before. Now Neji was nowhere to be seen.

'UGH!' Sasuke mentally groaned, closing his eyes for a breif moment 'Damn Hyuuga genius… At least now I can relax now…' Almost painfully his muscles spasmed as they loosened up for the first time in hours.

A kiss of cold steel to his throat made his eyes open and Sharingan activate on pure instinct. As soon as that was done however, Sasuke was tempted to roll his eyes.

It was Neji, smirking as if he had really done something to be proud of. "How does it feel to finally be at someone's mercy Uchiha?" he asked in that well-used superior tone. As if to prove the point he applied the slightest bit more pressure.

Sasuke felt a droplet of blood trickle down the side of his neck. "What do you think you're doing Hyuuga?" he snorted, but regretted it immediately: the sudden pressure through his airway pushed his skin further onto the blade. It was beginning to sting now, but the cut was not deep enough to be life-threatening.

"Just showing you that even the strongest need to know how it feels… to be the bottom-feeder," Neji whispered into his ear. His breath almost tickled and yet sent a spiral of heat down Sasuke's spinal cord.

It was only then that a jolt of awareness went through his body. Every feeling was painfully obvious, from the brush of Neji's bandaged legs against his knees to the long, flowing hair that was brushing against his waist where his shirt had ridden up. The lean body above him leaned down, setting fire everywhere it happened to touch.

Sasuke ignored the urge to gulp as he looked into the pearlescent eyes watching his reactions. There was amusement there he saw, and bit back the urge to snarl.

'The insolent brat knows exactly what he's doing!' he screamed mentally, eyes narrowing up at Neji 'I should rip him to shreds for this later on! Wait… no, he's too sexy for that.'

Even his infamous self-control couldn't stop the blush from forming on his cheeks as the image of Neji in tight black leather with handcuffs and a whip came to mind. The blood traveled out of his face to elsewhere then… and Sasuke panicked.

He moved suddenly, seemingly surprising Neji as he knocked the blade away with one hand and used the other to roll them over. His blood was still rushing to exactly where he didn't want it to be, but now he wasn't in danger of being discovered.

"You're slicker than snot Uchiha," Neji breathed, eyes still slightly wider than normal before they gained a devilish gleam to them "Or just desperate. Wonder what you're trying to hide…?"

"Not like I'll tell you," snorted Sasuke, eyes narrow and lips carefully set into a frown of loathing.

Then his balance was tipping and his back was to the dewy grass. Confusion took over his brain for a second as he wondered 'Why am I on the ground all of a sudden?'

It came to Sasuke in a gale of mocking laughter. "Not like I need you to tell me when I can just find out for myself," Neji commented with a note of victory in his voice.

'Bastard!' he thought, just realizing what had happened. The Hyuuga had rolled them over again. 'And now he's sitting there between my legs like he belongs there! Which he does, but still…'

"Now let's solve this puzzle they call Uchiha Sasuke.." Neji trailed off, eyes roaming Sasuke's face and body.

Then a call sounded from the other side of a couple of trees. It sounded like Lee, the younger boy realized, before trying to roll them over again. Keyword: tried.

Sasuke resisted the urge to hide his face when the unibrow walked into their little clearing a second later. 'This is embarrassing,' he mentally groaned, struggling to free his wrists from the iron grip Neji had on him. Their faces were too far away for him to even consider ramming their foreheads together and the asshole was still kneeling smugly between his knees.

"I HAVE FOUND OUR YOUTHFUL TEAMMATES!" Lee seemed to scream.

Almost immediately the rest of their teams appeared, to Sasuke's chagrin. A flush lit up his face no matter how hard he tried to suppress it. And the sexy smirk on Neji's face wasn't helping either.

"Are we interrupting something?"

"HAHAHA! I KNEW HE WAS GAY!!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!!"

"More than I wanted to see…"

"Our youthful teammates have finally found someone to melt their cold hearts!"

"And frozen balls." Naruto got a double-whammy on the head for that one.

" Let us leave them to their acts of YOUTHFUL PROCREATION!!"

Wincing, Sasuke couldn't decide who he wanted to kill most at the moment. 'Gai is in the lead right now,' he thought, head spinning 'Half the country probably heard him… That snaky bastard Orochimaru… Damned Itachi… IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I'M IN THIS MESS ANYWAYS!!'

--XD--

In his lair Orochimaru had a sneezing fit… as he was drinking piping hot peach tea. "IT BURNSSSSSSS!!" he shrieked, arms and legs flailing wildly "IT FREEZZZESSSSS!!"

Kabuto sighed. Braining himself on the wall sounded like a rather good idea right then…

--XD--

Kisame watched as his partner turned red trying to suppress a sneeze. Adrenaline and fear began to flow though his veins right then.

Despite the tales of kin slaying and such, the most fearsome thing about Uchiha Itachi is…

His sneezes. Yes, his sneezes.

People across the base heard them all day and night during allergy season and the ones right next to him had tried to kill him on several occasions because of it. Especially Deidara, who was a lunatic anyways.

It didn't help Kisame's poor racing heart that they were surrounded by enemies at the moment. On an important recon mission. 'This is it,' he thought dolefully 'Goodbye cruel sweet world!'

Then fire spewed out of Itachi's mouth and nose from the loudest, fiercest sneeze yet that Kisame had heard. He must have combined it with the fireball jutsu to turn it into an attack, the shark-like man figured as he watched the people in the camp below them scurry around trying to put themselves out.

"So much for a threat…" he muttered.

The most dangerous enemy to the Akatsuki thus far was defeated… by a sneeze.

--EOC--

I hope you liked the chapter, even if it was short!

Like it? Love it? Despise me for ever thinking of writing it? Tell me!

-Thrae


	3. Jonquil

Many thanks to: Shinneri, The Known and Unknown, HappyEmoPanda, , Kuyeng13-The Heart Logos, Mizuki hikari, SkyeRID3R and Faithful Cherry Blossom for the reviews on scroll 2!

Response to Faithful Cherry Blossom's question: If all you read is NaruSasu, it looks like you'll have to stop reading this. DX But then again, even I don't know who's sending them! Sasuke refuses to tell me… DX

Also, many thanks to the six people who voted on my poll! Everybody who hasn't already, please vote!

Thanks for your patience!

Chapter 3: Jonquil

Sasuke felt like he could kill the first person to cross his path. Even if they didn't do anything but get in his way, he would murder them in a fit of embarrassment-induced rage. This was obviously not the best morning for him.

Luckily, everyone else recognized this fact as well and thus nobody was killed… yet. A few whispers were heard about his limp and the obvious hickeys on his neck, but they were quickly silenced under a single glare from Sasuke.

'It's all that stupid arrogant evil sexy Hyuuga's fault!' he thought, scowling 'If he hadn't been there I wouldn't have stayed and- URGH!!! Ow, my ass hurts…'

Depression and relief tempered in with his anger when he passed into the Uchiha compound. He was away from the crowds, but in a place that held so many memories…

"Come on," snorted the Itachi-voice with both boredom and incredulity "Don't tell me you're still not over that! It was four fucking years ago!!!"

"Oh shut up," Sasuke grumbled to himself. He rubbed the spot over his belly button idly, remembering with a wince why he never let anybody near there if he could help it. The nerves inside the tiny indent were extremely sensitive, and had gotten the stimulation of their lives last night.

"Admit it, you liked it," Itachi-voice smirked in his mind "Especially the part where he-"

'SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!' bellowed Sasuke in his mind, imagining Itachi-voice getting blown out his ear with the force of his wrath.

Unfortunately, that didn't work. "You're pitiful little brother," Itachi-voice snorted "Denying your own feelings, pushing away the ones who love you, not being strong enough to kill me... Weak in mind, heart and body foolish boy..." He continued on for some time, being pointedly ignored by Sasuke. "Hey look, it's whats-his-face's calling card!" he yelled suddenly, causing the young Uchiha to start.

Sure enough, Sasuke saw a jonquil on his doorstep. It was of the white and yellow variety, and rather large compared to all of those that Sasuke had seen before. The actual flower was the size of his fist and the stem as long as his forearm and hand combined, a flower of amazing proportions almost never found in Fire Country.

'It looks fresh-picked,' observed Sasuke, struggling with the meaning of this one.

"You really are pitiful," Itachi-voice said flatly "Violent sympathy and desire, love me, affection returned. Idiot."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke huffed. 'Again, shut up,' he told the voice.

"No."

'Yes.'

"No."

'Yes.'

"NO."

'YES!'

"FINE!!!" Sasuke dully noted that for once it was a good thing that his family was... unavailable for comment. They weren't around to stare or make inquiries to his mental well-being. 'But if they weren't dead, maybe I wouldn't be this batshit CRAZY!'

"Yes you would be," the Itachi-voice smirked, and Sasuke could just see the man picking at his nails boredly "Over that sexy Hyuuga kid. And how good he seems to be at everythi-"

Sasuke growled and stormed inside. He put the flower in a vase since a water cup couldn't hold it straight, although he struggled to impress on himself that he didn't care about the gifts. It was a stupid concept and they could have come from Ino. If anything made him shudder, it was that thought. Still, he didn't throw out the pretty thing, instead heading towards his bedroom.

Suddenly a wave of exhaustion-induced nausea hit him. The world started spinning around him, just making it worse. Now that there weren't any more threats, his body allowed itself to feel the effects of being up all night after a full day of hard training and excitement of all kinds.

Unable to take anymore at the moment, he collapsed in the living room. Sasuke was unconscious before most of his body hit the couch.

* * *

_Sasuke couldn't hold in a moan; hands were trailing along the soft skin on his sides and onto his back. 'Who...?' he thought hazily, but for some reason wasn't able to open his eyes. Not that he felt like he had to or anything, his partner didn't seem to mind if the love-bites being spread over his chest and up to his neck were any indication._

_The next thing he knew he was writhing against the purely male body above him, mind blank with sensation. Even, sharp nails were scraping down his over-sensitive back with just the right pressure to make him even harder than he already was. It was pure torture and he never wanted it to end._

_"You like that, don't you Sasuke?" whispered a deep, familiar voice into his ear. The other boy nibbled the lobe, whispering the things he wanted to do to the luscious body under him as he scraped his nails against Sasuke's back again.  
_

_The only response he was able to come up with was another wandering moan. He wanted this so badly, but the skilled hands and mouth were going everywhere except where he wanted them to. Tracing the lines of his hips and abs, an absent bite on Sasuke's thighs, a stroke to the skin between his back and his ass... It was driving him insane._

_"Please..." Sasuke begged, unable to move his limbs in the ways he wanted._

_A dark chuickle echoed near his pelvis. "Please what?" the fantasy taunted, settling between his leg._

_"Just- ooohhhhhhh..." moaned Sasuke, unable to answer when a soft piece of skin (the mystery man's cheek maybe?) brushed against right where he wanted that hot mouth. _

_The body shifted upwards, over his body again. Instead the petal-soft lips bumped the cartelidge of his ear. "How about..._

_"You wake up?"_

* * *

Sasuke shot into a sitting position so fast he was sent reeling back with a massive throbbing in his head. Unsure of what he hit it on, he just kept his eyes closed and stayed down. "Urgh..." he groaned, not wanting to deal with anything at the he wanted to do was move the damn lamp out of the way, crawl to the shower and take care of his problem while he bathed. Was that too much to ask for?

Apparently it was.

"Yo," Kakashi's voice said from right over him.

A frown came to Sasuke's face. "What are you doing here sensei?" he grumbled, rubbing the side of his forehead as he opened his eyes "And how the hell did I hit my head on the lamp when it's in my bedroom and I'm out here?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, eye curving up into a happy arch. "Actually that was my forehead," he corrected merrily "So have you started on your homework yet Sasu-chan?"

All Sasuke could do was blink. He was drawing a blank. 'What homework?!' he thought, about ready to panic 'I thought I was done with that bullshit when I got out of Academy!'

The Itachi-voice snorted. "Don't you remember?" it would roll it's eyes right there "He sent us home with-"

'Oh. Shit.' It all came back to Sasuke: training, Neji, their teammates, Neji, a mess of emotions, Neji and then... sex-ed. Where he was made to sit on the hardwood floor of Kakashi's apartment for hours when he wasn't being required to... demonstrate. A little bit of it came to mind...

*FLASHBACK*

"When it comes to gay sex however, there are some things which do not apply..." Kakashi stated, dark grey eye suddenly sparkling "As some of us either do know," he looked pointedly at Sasuke who blushed furiously "Or need to know." He seemed to stare at Neji, although this time it was less pronounced.

"There are a few positions which are a little more difficult like mercenary," Kakashi informed "But there are also some that are easier for a gay couple, such as doggy-style. Can you all get why?"

Sasuke, Neji, Sakura and Tenten all nodded, blushing. Sasuke's eye twitched violently when Lee and Naruto looked confused. 'Just nod and smile,' he mentally threatened them, but if anything they just looked more out of their element.

"Alright then, how about a demonstration?" Kakashi offered with a mischeivous tone and look. Sasuke's hackles raised, and he could almost read his sensei's thoughts. 'Don't you dare,' he growled, twitching where he sat on the left end of the row.

Lee eagerly stated that it would help him understand, while Naruto sniggered and nodded. He shot a look at Sasuke that spelled out all hell for him. "So who's demonstrating?" he asked slyly.

"Since Sasuke is so eager that he's shaking, let's let him," Kakashi announced with a positively evil smile. Sasuke turned redder than Hinata when she saw Naruto skinny-dipping a few years ago. 'I can't beleive this!' he thought, shaking with rage as he ground out "No thanks sensei."

"Don't be embarrassed, we'll have your lover up here too," Kakashi said in what was supposed to be a soothing tone "Neji, that would obviously be you."He picked up Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and dropped him at the Jounin's feet.

Sakura's jaw dropped and she seemed to have passed out from a combination of crying, a nosebleed and utter mortification. The orange dobe was laughing hard enough to possibly need a change of pants. Lee and Gai were crying as well, something about them discovering their youth in each other... 'Creepy,' Sasuke thought with a flinch, seeing them hugging in the sunset. He looked at Neji and was happy to see that he was... keeping his cool and smirking?

Blinking in surprise, Sasuke felt himself go back to normal colour. Then he blushed all over again. 'Maybe he doesn't mind thinking of me like that?' he thought hopefully.

"Alright you two, get into missionary position," Kakashi ordered boredly, looking over his Icha Icha to make sure they were doing it right. He didn't need to worry though, as before Sasuke could even think of doing what he was told, he was there. Neji was kneeling between his parted thighs, hands on either side of his shoulders and their bodies pressed close together. He could feel Neji's breath on his cheeks, sweet and warm... The whole experience sent his body to blazing and heartrate through the roof.

'I can't beleive he's so close to me...' Sasuke thought, embarrassed and enjoying himself at the same time. It was an entirely new thing, but he loved it.

"Too much space between Sasuke and Neji where it isn't needed," Kakashi stated "This would only work with the biggest dick on the face of the planet. Now can either of you think of a way this basic position would work?" He seemed to be enjoying himself way too much in Sasuke's opinion.

Again, Sasuke was changed around before he could realise it. This time however, his knees were even with his ears and his calves over Neji's shoulders. Something was pressing against him oddly... Sasuke's face flamed when he realised that if their clothes were off, they would be in the perfect position for having sex.

"Now I know what you were trying to hide from me,"whispered Neji into his ear, making him shiver.

"Oh no, oh please god no don't let him be disgusted or-' his mind was whizzing so fast that he barely caught what Neji said afterwards:

"You went commando today."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

He restrained a shudder. 'Thank the gods he was wrong,' Sasuke thought 'At least about what I was trying to hide from him...' He looked over at his homework with barely concealed embarrassment and horror.

"Ah, I take it you haven't," Kakashi sighed, "tsk"ing with disappointment "Better get started, you only have four more days to appreciate it." He then leaped out the nearest open window with a cheery wave.

Sasuke's gaze never moved from the Icha Icha volume laying harmlessly in his otherwise clean house. It turned into a glare, hoping that the book would burst into flames with the heat. Ultimately that tactic of destruction failed.

'Damn, I was hoping to not have to touch it,' he cursed, slowly getting up. He approached the book like one would a diseased, rotting corpse that they had found in their basement: very, very carefully. He reached for a dishrag to grab the filthy thing with. Out of the corner of his eye he kept a watch on the cursed thing, muscles tense and Sharingan ready to appear at any second.

Finally he got the white towel from the stove, but jumped into the corner of the ceiling anyways. It MOVED! He could have sworn it moved!

"Oh stop being such a baby; it's just porn," Itachi-voice muttered in shame, before giving up. It's not like Sasuke was going to suddenly man up anyways, so why bother?

Cautiously, Sasuke crept up to the novel and gripped it with the dishrag. He held it as far away from his body as possible, like it was a carrier of some bio-hazard or deadly disease. Which, since this was Kakashi's and porn on top of it, he wouldn't be surprised.

Settling on the couch once more, he set the dishrag-covered novel in his lap. For moments he stared at the disease-ridden thing he was required to read within four days, resisting the urge to chuck it in a fire someplace... On complete and total accident, of course.

'Ew, pervert germs,' he thought, wrinkling his nose when he had to touch the book to open it to the first page 'But then again, that's what a steam cleaner is for.'

With no excuse not to, Sasuke started reading.

* * *

Five hours later, Sasuke felt his eyes finally blink. 'Now I know why he reads this...' he thought, in complete disbeleif 'It's... AWESOME!'

It was such a long journey through his homework, and yet so short too. And it left him with a fucking CLIFFHANGER! If there was anything that pissed Sasuke off more than that (not counting Itachi) he didn't know it. And yet he couldn't exactly ask Kakashi to borrow another one... That would kill his pride as an Uchiha.

'But how else will I find out if Aoki goes with Etsuo or Hajime?!' he mourned silently. That's right, there's a gay edition, called Icha Icha Seduction. And it was utterly addicting.

It brought one thing to the forefront of his mind however, that he would rather not think about: his relationship (or lack of) with Neji. Was it hopeless? Or was there possibly a chance for them, if the incident before sex-ed was anything to go by? He prayed for the latter, yet not quite as ardently as he normally would have.

Instead, a little piece of his affections was with the person sending him such messages in the language of flowers.

"Sissy little girl," sniggered Itachi-voice.

'OH SHUT UP!'

EOC***

Hope you liked it!

* * *


End file.
